1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning device, a method for detecting suction nozzle clogging, and an automatic analyzer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional automatic analyzer includes a cleaning device that sucks reaction liquid, which is obtained through a reaction between a specimen and a reagent, from a reaction vessel and discharges cleaning liquid into the reaction vessel to clean the reaction vessel (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-266763). In such an automatic analyzer, the cleaning device sucks the reaction liquid from the reaction vessel using a nozzle, and sometimes a foreign material in the reaction liquid clogs the nozzle.